


rough as last night

by waveydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: An exciting day, to be sure. But also a terrifying one, one in which so many things were outside his control.Not this, though. This, with Phil, is his doing.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	rough as last night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_radio/gifts).



> happy birthday andrea 🖤
> 
> and thanks to americanphancakes from whom i fully stole dan’s book dedication. i’m sorry zero, it was just too perfect

They’re in a hotel room in New York, scraping the sky, the view from the open window a million little squares of light in a dark metropolis. 

It’s an expensive room; big, fancy. Bigger than the first flat they shared and much more tastefully furnished. Dan's knees don’t even ache where they’re pressing into the cushions of the sofa.

His wrists ache where they’re tied together, where Phil is pressing them down into the arch of Dan’s lower back. It’s a delicious pain, one that Dan asked for. One that he demanded. They came back to the room from the hotel bar drunk on expensive cocktails and Phil couldn’t keep his bloody hands to himself. 

All part of Dan’s plan. When he got dressed that morning at the foot of their bed, while he pulled on a pair of lacy black pants for his wide eyed audience of one, he’d been counting on this: Phil thinking about it all day. Phil wanting him, waiting until they were finally alone again to crowd up behind him and slip an arm around Dan’s waist, press his palm flat against Dan’s belly and whisper in his ear how good he is at being bad.

It was a stressful day. A day planned by agents and publishers, a day that saw years of work and tears and torment finally come to fruition. The first day of what promises to be a long road of touring in a way he’s never done before. 

A book tour. For the book he wrote. A book in which he laid bare more of himself that he ever thought he’d be strong enough to do. 

An exciting day, to be sure. But also a terrifying one, one in which so many things were outside his control.

Not this, though. This, with Phil, is his doing. He told Phil to get the lube. He told Phil to tie his wrists together. He told Phil to bend him over the couch and pull those lacy pants down. 

He tells Phil: “Another,” and Phil works a second slick finger in alongside the first. He presses his face into the back of the couch and groans, pushing his ass back to meet the thrust of Phil’s knuckles. 

Phil’s other hand grips Dan’s hip firmly, anchoring him. “You can’t do this every day,” he says, voice low. “I wanna support you out there, not spend the whole time fantasizing about ripping your clothes off.”

“I can do what I want,” Dan grunts. “My book. My tour.”

He feels Phil’s chest brush his back as Phil folds himself over to press a kiss into Dan’s shoulder. “Quite right.”

That’s not the whole truth. Dan owes Phil a lot. It’s almost as much Phil’s book as it is Dan’s. Dan’s therapist tells him not to give too much of the credit for his growth and recovery to other people, but no one will ever convince him that Phil doesn’t deserve a good chunk of it. That’s why Dan dedicated the book the way he did, with one simple line: _To Phil, who made me feel safe._

That’s what it all boils down to. Maybe he could have eventually achieved what he has without the safe space Phil helped provide for him, but he never actually has to wonder, because Phil’s been beside him every step of the way. 

He’s yanked back into the moment when Phil tugs on the silk tie that binds Dan’s hands together. This is safety too, in a different way. He’s safe in giving himself over so completely. 

Not all the time. Only when he feels like it. 

He rocks back, riding Phil’s fingers. Tonight he really fucking feels like it. “Deeper.”

Phil pushes in further, curling, tapping, making Dan sweat. “You’re so gorgeous,” he says, running his free hand up Dan’s side and then back down to squeeze his hip. “Do I get to fuck you?”

Dan’s skin pricks with goosebumps at the praise, at the simple honesty of Phil’s desire. “Maybe.” He twists his head round to get a glimpse of Phil looking down, watching his fingers sink in and out of Dan’s body. “How bad do you want it?”

Phil’s eyes flick up to meet Dan’s. “Bad. Really bad.”

Dan grins a wicked naughty grin. “I’ll think about it.”

Phil pushes down on the space between Dan’s shoulder blades and Dan goes down, back arching, ass up in the air. Phil fucks his fingers in fast and deep and Dan has to bite down on his lip to stop himself giving Phil the satisfaction of knowing how achingly good it is. 

Not that Phil doesn’t know it anyway. “Could you come from this?” he practically growls.

Dan nods against the cushion his face is pressed into. He definitely could, especially if he asked Phil to pull his hair or bite his neck, if he told Phil exactly how to angle his fingers.

They both know that’s not how it’s going to go down. Dan doesn’t actually get off denying Phil the things he asks for. He just wants to enjoy this a little while longer. 

“Are you hard?” he mumbles into the plush fabric of the sofa.

Phil doesn’t answer with words, but Dan hears the soft clinking of metal and the zip of his fly before something warm and very hard indeed presses into the back of his thigh, and he knows instantly he’s fucked himself over, because he wants it. 

“Let me up,” Dan says gruffly, and Phil does, pulling his fingers out carefully and then leaning down to press a sweet kiss at the base of Dan’s spine before backing up to let Dan stand. 

Dan was wrong; his knees do ache a bit, but the sight of Phil wearing a very smart black up button up and jeans with his cock hanging out more than makes up for it. 

“Get naked,” Dan instructs.

Phil is inelegant as he peels off his jeans and steps out of them, but it does nothing to detract from Dan’s attraction to him. He’s wearing his glasses and his quiff is a mess and he’s _so_ hard. He unbuttons his shirt slowly, smiling. Putting on a little show.

“Where do you want me?” he asks once all his pale skin is exposed to the soft light of the room.

Dan breaks for a moment. He steps into Phil’s space and melts against his chest, kissing him softly and sweetly. He loves this man. He loves him so much it takes his breath away sometimes. He actually forgets his wrists are tied for a moment and tries to reach up for Phil’s neck. The tie digs into his flesh fairly sharply, reminding him of what they’re meant to be doing and he steps back again. 

He nods at the couch. “Sit.”

Phil sits, ass near the edge, slouched down a bit, legs slightly spread. Shameless, basically. Waiting.

Dan just looks at him for a moment. He’s got options, and he’s not sure which one to choose. The orally fixated section of his brain would have him on his knees in a second, but he’s rather tired of foreplay now. His wrists are starting to hurt properly.

So he says, “lube up,” and watches Phil drizzle himself slick and tug his cock a few times to coat it. Then he reaches for Dan.

Dan goes to him, settling one knee on the sofa and then the other, straddling Phil’s hips while Phil holds him by the elbow to ensure he won’t fall.

Phil’s hand drops to grip Dan’s hip once Dan’s got his balance back, and Dan wastes no time lowering himself until he’s lined up with the head of Phil’s cock.

“Alright?” Phil asks softly, and Dan answers by sliding down onto him like it’s nothing.

It’s certainly not nothing, but he’s been well prepped and the stretch is exactly the right balance of pain and pleasure. Phil’s hands are all over him, running up his chest and over his nipples, down his sides and back up like he can’t decide where he wants to touch so he doesn’t bother deciding at all. 

Dan loves it. He loves taking Phil apart. He rides slowly, the muscles in his thighs twitching. Eventually Phil’s hands stop their wandering and find purchase on Dan’s thighs, and he uses them to help ease Dan up and down. 

“Do your wrists hurt?” Phil asks. 

He’s so soft. So sweet. Like a fucking marshmallow personified. Dan lifts himself up and drops down heavily, stomach swooping at the noise it wrenches from the back of Phil’s throat. 

Phil is a lot less gentle after that. He slouches down further and further, thrusting his hips up to meet Dan’s ass, pushing Dan down by the hips, doing everything in his power to bury himself inside of Dan as deeply as he can. 

Dan’s whole body is sore, every muscle taught, his skin tacky with sweat from head to toe. If Phil were to so much as squeeze his dick he’d probably explode, but he’s enjoying the wrecked expression on Phil’s face far too much to end things now.

He sinks down decisively until his ass is flush with Phil’s hips, and then he stays there, clenching. His cock twitches when Phil tips his head back against the sofa and breathes out shakily. “I hate you,” he groans. “I fucking hate you.”

Dan grins. “You love it.”

“I love it. I love it. You’re so tight.”

Dan grinds. Phil hisses. “You’re gonna kill me.”

Dan keeps grinding, and Phil’s body goes stiff beneath him. “I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”

“Want you to.”

Phil shakes his head. “You first.”

Dan cocks an eyebrow. Until now Phil’s been more than happy to give Dan exactly what he wants. 

“Guess we’ll see who breaks first,” Dan says, lifting up and dropping down suddenly. Phil groans, but Dan quickly realizes he’s only sabotaging himself.

He’s just rammed himself in the prostate and he’s trembling. He’s definitely going to lose.

Phil sees it and grins. He lifts Dan by the hips and thrusts up and _fuck_ the angle is still _perfect_. Dan’s close to tears, instantly forgetting about the challenge he’d proposed for them. “Again, again,” he babbles, straining to pull his hands apart. “Fuck me,” he pleads.

Phil doesn’t withhold anything. He squeezes Dan’s hips so hard there’s no doubt about the bruising that’ll appear later. And he fucks. He fucks Dan hard and good and perfect and then Dan actually does start crying, though he thinks Phil is too far gone to notice, or else he probably wouldn’t continue to pound his cock in so relentlessly.

“Untie me,” Dan pleads. And then again, when Phil doesn’t seem to hear him. “Phil, fucking untie me.”

Phil reaches around Dan’s back and yanks the tie off and Dan’s left hand is clutching himself in an instant, tugging fast and rough.

Dan breaks first, falling forward and burying his face in Phil’s neck. His come is thick and warm and smears between their bellies when Phil pulls him in closer. Phil keeps sliding in and out, his arms looped under Dan’s and clinging to his shoulders, his breath harsh and loud and panting. He pulls out at the last second, coming hard with his cock jammed into Dan’s ass cheek. 

Dan stays slumped against Phil’s chest for a long time afterward. His wrists are throbbing and his thighs are aching and he’s sticky everywhere and Phil is pressing little kisses to his chest. 

“You okay?” Phil asks.

Dan nods. “You?”

Phil nods too. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“I’m so proud of you.” He kisses Dan’s collarbone. “So bloody proud.”

Dan’s throat bobs over the lump there. He can’t make words come, but Phil doesn’t say any more, just runs his hands up and down Dan’s back and breathes warm in the space between them and if Dan cries a little  
bit more he doesn’t mention it.

He knows Phil is proud. Dan’s a little bit proud too. They earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by andrea’s spicy moodboard


End file.
